Parallels
by kijani
Summary: The same thing keeps happening over and over again. Is it destiny, or can Kagome change the outcome before tragedy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New Inuyasha fic…because I have nothing better to do than to bow to the whim of the ideas floating through my head

**A/N: **New Inuyasha fic…because I have nothing better to do than to bow to the whim of the ideas floating through my head. Eventually, I'm also going to stop procrastinating and redo the ones I already have, but for now, I will leave you with this one.

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all characters within. Good for her. Now that we have established that I don't own Inuyasha…

**Rating: **T

-

**Parallels**

_Chapter One_

The sun shone down brutally on the group as they made their way through a small field of purple and yellow wildflowers. At the head of the pack (as per the usual) was Inuyasha. Always firm in the belief that he was 'hot on Naraku's trail', the half demon refused to slow his pace, even as his companions lagged behind him.

Kirara was next in line, keeping up with Inuyasha rather effortlessly despite the burden of the demon slayer on her back. Shippo sat comfortably in Sango's lap, glad for the ride that the other two humans had refused. On foot behind everyone else were the priestess and the monk. Both seemed more interested in collecting the wildflowers from the field than in keeping up with Inuyasha's breakneck pace, and it didn't take long for Inuyasha to notice exactly that.

"Do you to plan on taking your sweet time _all_ day? I don't know about you, but I'd really like to catch up to Naraku, and I'm not about to…"

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to run all over the Japanese countryside again today based on another rumor. We spent all day yesterday doing that and the only thing we got out of it was tired feet." Kagome snapped. "Besides, look around. Aren't they beautiful? Granny Kaede told me about these. This one helps with burns, and this pretty yellow one here is used in poison antidote…"

He shrugged with disinterest. "I don't _need_ anything like that, Kagome."

"The rest of us aren't quite as indestructible as you, Inuyasha…" Miroku reminded him. "It won't hurt us to slow it down for a day. Or have you forgotten that we are in possession of the rest of the jewel? If Naraku wants it, he'll come and get it eventually. For now, why don't we take a day and rest…"

"I don't need rest! The quicker we find Naraku, the quicker we can get the rest of the jewel, and then _I _can become a full-fledged demon!"

"Sit." Kagome said calmly, walking away as Inuyasha face-planted into the dirt. Without a word, the others followed after her. Where she was leading them was uncertain, but no one else was in the mood to question the moody priestess from the future.

Without so much as a single word to anyone, Kagome stomped along until they were clear of the field, and continued on to a nearby village. When she reached the village gates, she stopped, turning to the rest of the group. Now at the back of the back, Inuyasha had his arms crossed and was doing his best to try and ignore her.

"Is it okay with everyone if we stay here for the night?" she asked.

"I don't want to…" Inuyasha began.

Kagome cleared her throat, glaring at him before returning her attention to the rest of the group once more. "Is it okay with everyone _else_ if we stay here for the night?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued up to the gate, smiling at the two guards standing in front of it.

"Lady Kikyou?" One of them gasped.

Kagome's eye twitched, but she ignored the man's incorrect identification for the time being. "My friends and I need lodging for the night…if you have any rooms available, that is?"

The men looked at each other, then at Kagome, and then behind her. "You do realize you have demons with you, Lady Priestess?"

"And a demon slayer, and a lecherous monk…" Kagome rattled off. "I sure do pick interesting friends, don't I?" She paused a moment, letting out a tired sigh before she spoke again. "Look, we're just tired. No one here is going to cause you any harm. We'd just like a place to sleep safely for the night…"

It took time, but finally Kagome convinced the two guards to allow her and the others entry into the village. The eyes of the two old men followed the group suspiciously for a moment until they were finally out of sight. When they were out of earshot, Kagome let out a frustrated groan.

"One more person…" she growled.

"You _do_ look a lot alike, Kagome…" Sango reminded her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Besides, I've been coming here since I was sixteen. Almost two years, Sango. You'd think by now _someone _other than Kaede would be able to tell the difference between us!" She sent a particularly icy glare in Inuyasha's direction, but said nothing more on the matter.

"If we get an early enough start tomorrow, we might be able to beat the heat a little bit better," Miroku commented as though he hadn't heard Kagome's outburst at all. "Besides, our path is going to take us straight through Sesshoumaru's land, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather if we stepped on his toes as little as possible…"

"Chicken shit." Inuyasha teased.

"Sit."

There was the resounding crashing noise created by Inuyasha's body coming into contact with the ground, and then for a moment, there was only silence.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"You're being a jerk today, Inuyasha…" Kagome chided him.

"So?"

"So you aren't the only person looking for the stupid jewel. Stop acting like you're the only one that matters." She tried to hide the hurt in her voice, but she likely failed miserably. Inuyasha was good at detecting such things, but if he noticed, he kept his mouth shut this time.

Again the group fell into an uncomfortable silence. It didn't last long though. From outside, a loud crashing noise shook their little hut to the very core. Screams sounded throughout the village, and in seconds, Inuyasha had leapt to his feet.

"It's Naraku. He's here." With a small growl, Inuyasha took off after the scent of the one he'd been searching for.

Outside, several of the villages homes were aflame. Bodies littered the streets, and women and children ran to escape the fires and the man who had started them. Naraku stood calmly amidst all of the chaos, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha, I've been looking for you," he smiled.

Inuyasha drew his sword. "Oh? And you had to destroy this place to find me, is that right?" His grip tightened on his sword, the sunlight reflecting off of it as he prepared himself to fight. A low growl erupted from somewhere deep within his throat as he locked eyes with his enemy. "Well, you've got me now. Do you plan to actually fight, or are you just gonna stand there and try to look pretty while I slice you to pieces?"

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stood several paces behind Inuyasha, their weapons drawn and trained on their foe.

"Inuyasha, be careful. He's way too cocky…" Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded slowly. "Yes…something isn't quite right. Naraku never does his own dirty work, Inuyasha. We all know that…"

"Oh, I can and I do when it benefits me, Monk…" Naraku smirked. His eyes twinkled with something that none of them recognized as he surveyed each member of the group. His gaze finally stalled itself when he got to Kagome.

He was silent for a long time as he stared at her, the grin on his face growing ever wider. With an airy laugh, he finally spoke. "Goodbye, priestess. Thank you for helping me complete the jewel…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed with anger. "What? I never…" She stopped mid sentence and let out a small gasp of surprise. Her eyes welled with tears, but none fell.

It was then that the scent of her blood hit Inuyasha's nose. "Kagome!" He rushed forward, catching her as she fell to her knees, bleeding from a wound in her chest. In front of them, Naraku let out another laugh of satisfaction. From his left hand, now soaked in Kagome's blood, hung the neck piece she'd been collecting the jewel shards in.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm sure I'll put them to great use…" He balled his bloodied hand into a fist, and Kagome let out a scream of pain…

She jumped up, her hand clasped over her chest and her breathing ragged. Relief washed over her as she realized where she was. She was safe…back in Kaede's village…and it had all been a dream.

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over with concern as his head snapped in her direction. "Kagome? What is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

She took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly. "Yeah. Yeah I did. I dreamt that I…that I died…" she whispered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was only a dream, Kagome. I'd never let that happen to you." He promised.

-

**A/N: **Yes, I'm gonna end it right here for now. Short, I know, but I never like to reveal too much in my opening chapters, and that is especially the case with this story. As always, reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Holy crap it's been a long time since I updated this account. Sorry about that, guys. So, with this chapter, the plot thickens. Reviews are appreciated, and I'm so sorry I let this account fall out of whack. These first few chapters are going to be shorter ones for a reason. I'll be updating more often from now on.

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all characters within. Good for her. Now that we have established that I don't own Inuyasha…

**Rating: **T

**Parallels**

_Chapter Two_

The sun shone down brutally on the group as they made their way through a small field of purple and yellow wildflowers. At the head of the pack (as per the usual) was Inuyasha. Always firm in the belief that he was 'hot on Naraku's trail', the half demon refused to slow his pace, even as his companions lagged behind him.

Kirara was next in line, keeping up with Inuyasha rather effortlessly despite the burden of the demon slayer on her back. Shippo sat comfortably in Sango's lap, glad for the ride that the other two humans had refused. On foot behind everyone else were the priestess and the monk. Both seemed more interested in collecting the wildflowers from the field than in keeping up with Inuyasha's breakneck pace, and it didn't take long for Inuyasha to notice exactly that.

"Do you to plan on taking your sweet time _all_ day? I don't know about you, but I'd really like to catch up to Naraku, and I'm not about to…"

Kagome paused, lagging behind the group even more, her eyes glazed over with confusion. She looked around, wide chocolate eyes taking in her surroundings, and let out a tiny gasp. The rest of the group watched her with curiosity...all except Inuyasha, who was grumbling under his breath about keeping up with Nataku again. It was Sango's voice that finally pulled Kagome out of her own thoughts.

"What is it, Kagome? What's wrong?" asked the demon-slayer.

Kagome blinked, confusion registering itself on her face. "I don't know how to explain it, but I've been here before. Last night. I had a dream about this place. A nightmare, really..." She clutched the container around her neck that held the remainder of the jewel shards, and for a moment, she forgot to breathe. Why had she dreamed about this place? It couldn't be. Would the nightmare she'd had the previous night... Would it come true?

"Kagome..." This time, it was Inuyasha's voice that broke through her thoughts. Kagome could hear the concern, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. "Are you talking about your nightmare? The one where you..."

"What nightmare?" Shippo tilted his head to the side. He hated it when he was out of the loop.

"Yes, Inuyasha. That one."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I told you Kagome, I would never let that happen. Besides, it was just a dream. Come on before we lose Naraku's trail again. You can ride on my back if you're getting too tired."

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should take a moment to..."

"Shut up, monk."

"_Sit_."

Kagome was lost in her thoughts again almost as soon as the word was spoken. She continued on without a word, stepping over Inuyasha and turning back just once to see if the others followed her. Despite the dream she'd had the night before, she walked in the same direction, her feet squashing down wildflowers with every move. No one else spoke. They followed silently behind the priestess, confusion in their eyes. Kagome moved slowly, almost mechanically forward. Behind the group, Inuyasha walked with his arms crossed over his chest, cursing and muttering the whole way, but no one seemed to notice. Instead, their attention stayed locked on the silent priestess leading the way. When they got to a tiny village, Kagome stopped.

"Is it okay with everyone if we stay here for the night?" she asked.

"I don't want to…" Inuyasha began.

Kagome cleared her throat, glaring at him before returning her attention to the rest of the group once more. "Is it okay with everyone _else_ if we stay here for the night?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued up to the gate, smiling at the two guards standing in front of it.

"Lady Kikyou?" One of them gasped.

Kagome's eye twitched, but she ignored the man's incorrect identification for the time being. "My friends and I need lodging for the night…if you have any rooms available, that is?"

The men looked at each other, then at Kagome, and then behind her. "You do realize you have demons with you, Lady Priestess?"

"And a demon slayer, and a lecherous monk…" Kagome rattled off. "I sure do pick interesting friends, don't I?" She paused a moment, letting out a tired sigh before she spoke again. "Look, we're just tired. No one here is going to cause you any harm. We'd just like a place to sleep safely for the night…"

It took time, but finally Kagome convinced the two guards to allow her and the others entry into the village. The eyes of the two old men followed the group suspiciously for a moment until they were finally out of sight. When they were out of earshot, Kagome let out a frustrated groan.

"One more person…" she growled.

"You _do_ look a lot alike, Kagome…" Sango reminded her.

Kagome bit her lip. "Deja vu..." she whispered.

"What?" It was Inuyasha.

"Deja vu." she repeated. "It's when... It's when you do something that you know you've done before. I told you, Inuyasha. This is all from my dream. All of it. Even that stupid guard mistaking me for Kikyou. Every word is the same. Doesn't that mean something...?"

Sango moved forward and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, unsure of what else she could do to comfort the young woman. "I'm sure it was just a dream, Kagome."

She shook her head, raven colored hair falling into her eyes as she looked down at the ground. "No. I don't think it was. Something is wrong here, Sango. I've been here before. I know what is going to happen, because I saw it in my dream..." Everything else had been the same so far. Kagome paled at the thought. Everything else had been the same. Did that mean the outcome would be the same, too?

"Kagome, I really don't think.."

"It's Naraku. He's here." With a small growl, Inuyasha took off after the scent of the one he'd been searching for.

Outside, several of the villages homes were aflame. Bodies littered the streets, and women and children ran to escape the fires and the man who had started them. Naraku stood calmly amidst all of the chaos, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha, I've been looking for you," he smiled.

Inuyasha drew his sword. "Oh? And you had to destroy this place to find me, is that right?" His grip tightened on his sword, the sunlight reflecting off of it as he prepared himself to fight. A low growl erupted from somewhere deep within his throat as he locked eyes with his enemy. "Well, you've got me now. Do you plan to actually fight, or are you just gonna stand there and try to look pretty while I slice you to pieces?"

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stood several paces behind Inuyasha, their weapons drawn and trained on their foe.

"Inuyasha, be careful. He's way too cocky…" Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded slowly. "Yes…something isn't quite right. Naraku never does his own dirty work, Inuyasha. We all know that…"

"Oh, I can and I do when it benefits me, Monk…" Naraku smirked. His eyes twinkled with something that none of them recognized as he surveyed each member of the group. His gaze finally stalled itself when he got to Kagome.

Kagome paled and shook her head. No. It couldn't happen like this. It was all the same. It was all exactly the same.

He was silent for a long time as he stared at her, the grin on his face growing ever wider. With an airy laugh, he finally spoke. "Goodbye, priestess. Thank you for helping me complete the jewel…"

This was where it happened. Kagome's eyes narrowed with determination as she fired off an arrow in Naraku's direction. She jumped, trying to get herself out of the way of the attack she knew was coming, but to no avail. Naraku still managed to hit her. Kagome's eyes welled with tears, but none fell.

It was then that the scent of her blood hit Inuyasha's nose. "Kagome!" He rushed forward, catching her as she fell to her knees, bleeding from a wound in her chest. In front of them, Naraku let out another laugh of satisfaction. From his left hand, now soaked in Kagome's blood, hung the neck piece she'd been collecting the jewel shards in.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm sure I'll put them to great use…" He balled his bloodied hand into a fist, and Kagome let out a scream of pain…

She shot out of bed, hand clutching her heart, her eyes wide and her breathing ragged. The memory was so fresh in her mind that she could still feel the pain, but she was alive. Safe. In her room. Her room? Had she not gone back to the feudal era yet?

"Oy, Kagome, were you having a nightmare? Come on. Get your stuff. We have to get going. We lost enough time with you back here taking those exam things..."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat. "Something is wrong. When we get back, I think I need to talk to Kaede. It's important."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What's so important?"

"I just died. In my dream. Again."

"Again?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Just take me back and I'll ask Kaede..."


End file.
